Hunter's Realm
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: they were mercenaries seeking refuge on the blue planet earth.but blending in when your nearly seven feet tall and have fur, round ears and a tail is difficult to do.even more so when some of your instincts are triggered by something that you never
1. Chapter 1

The club was packed tonight.

Just like it was every night. There were couples on the dance floor, swaying to the music, grinding against each other. The smell of sweat, alcohol and sex filled the building. Setting their teeth on edge.

It had been a month since they had first come to earth. A month that they had spent learning the lay of the land. The language. The customs, traditions, and laws of the people in Chicago. After the first several weeks of learning they had decided that it was time to go out and try to see if they would fit in.

However leaving their 'lair' in their unmodified forms had been a mistake of _epic_ proportions.

Apparently humans didn't do well when they saw nearly seven foot, walking, talking mice wearing clothes. Out moseying their way down the street in broad day light.

They had been chased, shot at and gotten into an all out knock down drag out fight with some cops and military personel. Which wasn't good. Not good at all. But they had managed to get away relatively unscathed.

After putting some humans in traction of course.

They had needed to get back to their lair and regroup and come up with a new plan to blend in anyways. Which was how they had ended up with the idea to modify their bodies and physical appearances to help them blend into their surroundings.

They had had to sacrifice some bulk and muscle mass. Their fur had had to go, along with their large round ears and a majority of their sharp teeth. Their claws were shorter, and less noticable. But for some off reason despite their new look- They had somehow managed to keep their scarlet eyes and their tails.

Their eyes weren't such a worrying issue, but the tails alone drew more attention than they cared for. Which was why they wrapped the damndable things around thier waist when ever they went out.

But then they had another problem that drew attention to them. Their new appearances.

All three of them were above average in height, standing in betweet six foot seven and six foot nine. Each of them weighed between two hundred and sixty to two hundred and eighty pounds.

Each of them were muscular, though not freakishly so.

Modo-the elder of the three man group sat in the far corner of the booth, his silvery hair was neatly cut and styled in a military cut that was left long at the nape and pulled back into a ponytail that hung past his broad shoulders. The very tip of the ponytail stopping just shy of the middle of his back. His shy guy boy next door look was earning a lot of looks from some of the younger and more curious females in the club.

The youngest of the three-Vinny- sat across from Modo with nine empty shot glasses sitting on the table in front of him. His long slender fingers drumming on the table to the beat of the music. His shoulder legnth ash blond hair was partially tied back away from his face, leaving only his bangs framing his super model pretty face. His scarlet eyes scanning the crowd.

So far he was looking less than impressed with tonights talent.

And then there was him. Throttle-the second youngest in the group. He had the appearance of a ruggedly handsome, darkly compelling young man in his mid to late twenties. His hair was a nice chest length chocolate brown that he kept in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His long dark bangs had been trimmed several days ago and curled slightly around the curve of his jaw and cheeks.

Irritating the hell out of him because Vinny had taken to calling him girly-boy. Modo however had assurred Throttle that the way his bangs curled around his face made him look...well, more _appealing_ to the human females. Or at least it should.

And with his dark hair, scarlet eyes, and soft tan complection- Throttle was one hell of a looker.

So then why were they having such trouble finding human companions? Well, it was because they were something _specific_. Some characteristic that would enthrall their senses... Throttle scanned the occupants of the club and sighed. "We'll wait another hour. If we don't find anything then we'll leave and call it a night."

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The car door couldn't unlock fast enough to allow an effective escape.

Which was almost as irritating to her as the fact that she had lost the bet that she had made with Charlene Davidson and her cousin Mara Ann Neilson. Although the most irritating thing by far was the fact that she was wearing such an outragous dress with her mid back length silvery blond hair twisted up in an intricate knot. Her fingers curled in the knee length chiffon skirt as she tried to tamp down the impulse to reach up and take the knot down so that she could put her hair back in pig tails.

"How are you holding up back there Saya?" Charlene asked in her usual laid back drawl. Saya was silent for a moment or two as she tried to think of a remark scathing enough to sum up how she was feeling at the moment.

But strangely enough none that crossed her mind were good enough. So instead she said, "I swear to god Charlie if you don't turn this car around right this minute and take me home... I will throw a hissy fit the likes of which will scar you forever-" Charlie opened her mouth to say something. But Saya cut her off with a snarl. "There will be blood! Oh yes, there will be blood."

Mara laughed softly and turned around in her seat, her wide green eyes peeking at Saya out from under curly wheat blond hair. "Calm down Saya. You're almost half way done with your penalty. After that we'll take you home and you can start letting yourself slip again."

Charlie snorted. "Not unless she doesn't find herself a boyfriend."

"I don't care about getting a boyfriend, damn you. Take me home!"

_"No." _Both Charlie and Mara said in unison. To be honest the two were worried about their friend. Saya was a beautiful young woman with a nice job, she lived alone in a cozy historical house just five miles from the club they were heading too. She had no parents, no siblings, no pets.

No lovers.

And no _boyfriend_.

Which was worrying in itself since she was twenty three going on twenty four and seemed to have _no_ interest in finding herself a nice guy and settling down. But that was about to change. Charlie and Mara would see to it personally that their friend was dragged kicking and screaming into the club so that she could live a little and maybe meet someone. And the two women wouldn't be satisfied that they had done their job well until Saya was either living with a guy or married and with a kid on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie parked her car in front of the club and unfastened her seat belt and turned slightly in her seat to look at Saya. The younger woman had gotten quiet a few minutes ago and while Charile now had a new found appreciation for the quietness in her car, Saya's silence was more than a little bit unsettling.

She studied Saya in the dim light and had to supress the urge to reach into the back seat and pinch the younger woman's suddenly colorless face. God she really was dreading this outing wasn't she?

"Saya."

The younger woman looked at her with wide vivid turquoise eyes. The pale pink off the shoulder, elbow length sleeved, scooped neck dress had been a good choice for the young woman considering her fair complexion. The pale silvery blond hair with translucent pink highlights that she had gotten from a failed hair dye experiment well over two months ago.

The cream colored lace up corset style belt and pearl necklace and earrings that Mara had given to her just made her look even more stunning. _Now what guy in the world_ _wouldn't want to hook up with that?_ Charlie wondered as she reached out and put her hand on Saya's bare knee. "Honey you look _adorable._ You'll have every guy in the place wanting to get to know you."

"That isn't comforting Charlie." Saya muttered as Mara climbed out of the car and took a second to pull down her black mini skirt and make sure that her shirt was still tucked into the waist of her skirt before she reached back into the car and grabbed her purse.

Charlie climbed out of the car and took a second to look over her faux red leather halter style pants suit before closing her door and walking around the car to the back passenger side and pulling the door open for Saya who looked like she was ready to try locking them out of the vehicle so that she could hot wire it and leave them.

But before she could so much as climb into the drivers seat Mara had her arm and was pulling her out of the car hissing and spitting like a wild cat. Charlie watched the spectacle with a bemused expression on her face as Mara dragged Saya towards the door to the club. Leaving Charlie to shake her head and close the door before she jogged over to the building and slipped through the door.

Tonight was already going to be a fun night. She could just tell.

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Vinny was the one who noticed the new arrivals first.

He'd been about to finish off his last drink for the night when he'd suddenly froze with the shot glass half way to his mouth and after a heart beat or so abruptly set the shot glass down and looked towards the door. His scarlet eyes narrowing slightly behind his ash blond bangs.

"What is it Vinny?" Modo asked as he pushed his scotch glass aside and leaned forward in his seat a bit. Vinny didn't look at them. He didn't even seem to have heard Modo's question. His entire focus was on the door.

Modo and Throttle both turned their heads and blinked in stunned surprise at the three beauties standing just inside the door of the club.

"Holy-" Throttle started to say when Modo finished his thought for him.

"Wow." Modo breathed in an awed tone as he studied the three females.

All of them were young. Between the ages of twenty two and twenty six. Each were dressed in a way that was appealing to the opposit sex. But only two of them seemed confident in their abilities to attract attention. The third woman, the tasty little thing in the pale pink dress with the pearls around her neck; looked like she wanted nothing more than to run for the door.

And she might have done just that if her two friends hadn't grasped her hands and more or less dragged her further into the club.

The three men sat back in their seats and weighed the pros and cons of staying. On one hand, the three women definitely had their attention. Which meant that they had potential to be their life mates.

If the females chemistry matched their own. Then a mating would take place. That was simply how their species worked.

The entire concept of dating, and wooing- While understandable for the continuation of _some_ beings; simply wasn't a part of their kind's functioning dynamics. At least not right away. Their kind tended to mate first and establish bonds of affection afterwards.

It didn't mean that they didn't care about their life mates. Or that they didn't care about their feelings and such. The males of their kind simply functioned better once they secured their mate.

The three exchanged a look. Finally deciding to stay. "Should we go say hi? Maybe buy them a drink?" Vinny asked as he scanned the crowd until he spotted the three sitting in a booth that sat just ten or so feet from the dance floor.

Throttle and Modo studied the three in silence for a second, mentally going over the women's physical characteristics and picking which ones they found the most appealing in a potential mate. Vinny settled back in his seat and started drinking again. So he probably already knew which female he'd go for.

Once the two were done with their study they leaned back in their seats and thought for a moment before Modo said, "Going up to them and introducing ourselves now would be somewhat disastrous since they might not be here to pick up guys-"

Vinny made a snorting sound and glanced at the three again. "The blond and the brunette are here trolling for men. It's difficult to tell what the third woman is here for. She seems sort of..."

"Overwhelmed." Throttle supplied helpfully. Vinny nodded his head.

"None of them are wearing rings. So it's fairly safe to assume that they are all single."

"But we can't be sure." Modo said somberly.

"True."

"Then we'll just have to observe them for a little bit and see what happens." Throttle said as he propped his chin up in his palm and settled himself in his seat and simply stared at the three.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Saya was left alone for a little bit while Charlie and Mara hit the dance floor. And while she wanted to run like hell for the door and escape this-this _horrible_ place. She knew that her presence in the club was strangely important to her two friends.

So she stayed put.

And when random guys started to walk up and talk to her... She did the only thing that she could think of. She politely excused herself from the booth and ran away. Losing herself into the crowd.

She figured that she probably got a good sixty or seventy feet from where she had originally been when she either slipped on the tiled floor because of her heeled shoes, or she was bumped into by someone.

Either way- The most horrifying thing happened. She wound up falling into a booth occupied by three men. Two of whom she landed on while accidentally splashing them with their drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

_The most horrifying thing happened._

_She wound up falling into a booth occupied by three men. Two of whom she landed on while accidentally splashing them with their drinks._

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Saya lay completely still for a moment, her mind frozen in shock and horror as she found her face pressed against someone's crotch. _Oh dear god-_ She thought as she slowly turned her head to see who she had landed on and in the span of seconds realized several things all at once.

1) She was face down in a man's lap.

Which in itself was mortifying for her. But then the second and third realization hit her. And it was just as mortifying as the first.

2) She wasn't just laying partially on one man's lap, but two.

3) The skirt of her dress was dangerously close to showing off the pretty white and pale pink satin and lace panties that she was wearing. But it was the very last realization that drove the breath from her lungs.

One of the men she was draped over had his hand on her upper thigh, his fingers splayed wide, and it might have just been her mind playing tricks on her- But it felt like he was rubbing her thigh in a slow lingering caress that raised goose bumps along her skin.

Raising up a little bit off of the non touchy guy she shifted so that she could see who was touching her and then reached out and smacked his hand away from her leg as she sat up, determined to salvage her dignity as best she could.

But it was damned difficult to do when she was having trouble looking the two men in the face as she scrambled to get off of them. All while muttering apologies from between clenched teeth as she somehow managed to get up off of the two men and jerked her skirt down so hard that she was surprised that she didn't end up ripping the fine material. Then lifted her head to look at the two and sucking in a ragged breath.

_Holy mother of-_ She flushed an even brighter pink as it occurred to her that the men in the booth were the most terrifyingly beautiful males she had ever seen. And she was just standing there. Gaping at them like an idiot.

She opened her mouth to say something, like 'Sorry I'm so clumsy.' or maybe something like 'Pardon me for staring. But your hot.' It wasn't until the blond man covered his mouth and started snickering and the other two each gave her a predatory smile; that she had realized that she had spoken her last thought out loud.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sor-ry-" She stuttered when she was finally able to articulate her thoughts enough to speak again.

The brunette sitting nearest to her reached out and grasped her wrist in a gentle yet firm grip and gave her arm a slight tug, pulling her back towards the booth and the men in it when Mara suddenly appeared and grabbed her. "Saya-" The man let go of her wrist and watched them as Mara spun her around so that she was facing her. "What the hell are you doing running off like that? Charlie and I have been looking all over for you!"

Saya remained silent for a second or so before finding her tongue. "You mean that you thought that I had escaped you and run home."

Mara snorted. "Please. You can't run in heels. Hell, you can just barely walk in the damn things-" She patted Saya's cheek affectionately. "That's why Charlie and I picked out your outfit and shoes for you. We can't have you escaping from any guy who might want to go home with you."

Saya flushed a little more and sputtered. _Oh god please don't let the 'hot' guys have heard that. _She thought before hearing the distinct sound of a throat clearing. Both she and Mara turned to the booth. Mara with a curious expression on her pretty face. And her with a...well, one could only imagine what expression was on her face as the three men stood up and sort of crowded them.

"Hi. We just met your friend-" Warm scarlet eyes flickered to Saya who promptly looked away and started calculating the distance to the door. She was sure that she could make it with the barest minimum of five falls or trips. Still, she was fairly sure that she could make it.

If she didn't break her neck or ankle first. But even if she did- She was determined. So she'd just drag herself the rest of the way. "_Saya-" _The brunette said as he unfolded himself from his seat and let his friend out. Saya stared at the three like they were going to eat her or something.

But the thought of _'they just might'_ crosseing her mind was almost enough to send her into hysterics.

The three were _huge_ compaired to most of the men that she had ever seen. And on top of their towering heights and good looks. They had the bodies of gods and were dressed in skin tight denim jeans that hugged long legs, muscular thighes, cotton tee shirts that stretched taunt over their torso's displaying every muscle in a way that wasn't overwhelming.

"And she is just charming." The brunette said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Saya again with an amused expression on his face. Mara smiled at them and introduced herself while Saya looked towards the door again.

Any minute now. She would run. She just had to _move her frigging feet_ in the desired direction and then she'd be- "We'd love to join you for a few rounds." Mara said pleasantly, her voice jarring Saya out of her thoughts of escape just in time for her friend to thrust her into the brunettes arms and then ran off to find Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

Throttle, Modo and Vinny were having fun for once in the past month since coming to Earth. The three females that they had found were enchanting creatures. Vinney was talking up a storm with the brunette in the red 'leather' outfit. Modo was charming the panties off of the dainty little blond. And Throttle-

Was having fun trying to kep his 'date' from bolting for the door. It wasn't exactly an easy task since the female was determined. But it didn't really matter since he was up to the challenge of keeping her in place.

There was one thing about her behavior though that sort of bothered him. She appeared skittish and almost frightened. The loud music made her cringe. Every time he tried to take hold of her hand, to draw her attention to him, she flinched away from him.

Like she was afraid of him or something.

The thought of her being afraid of him for any reason left a bad taste in his mouth. Yet he kept trying. He just couldn't seem to help himself. He felt as if his very existence hinged on him trying over and over again. And the fact that she kept shooting him down, only made him more stubborn.

"Tell me about yourself." He said as a softer song started playing over the speakers, making it easier for her to hear him when he spoke.

Saya couldn't beleive the mess that her friends had gotten her into. First they all but kidnap her and dress her in a dress that didn't suit her and fix her hair in a style that she absolutely hated, but then they dragged her to a loud, obnoxious, cramped club. All because they wanted her to settle down.

"This isn't my ideal sort of place..." She said without realizing that she had spoken. She hated the drinking. The obviously drunken couples grinding against each other and making out in their various corners. She hated the_ loudness_.

She hated how people flaunted their bodies with their revealing clothes. Hated how they seemed to forget that they were in a public place and started going at it like animals in heat.

It was disgusting to her.

But then she was a very modest person.

She prefered the quiet settings of a cafe, or a library. She preferred to wear jeans, or sweats. She prefered cotton instead of fine silks or satins. She liked herbal tea (stuff that tasted like apples and cinnamon or jasmine and oranges) sweetened with honey instead of the bitter taste of alcohol. She prefered soft music to listen too and sometimes even fell asleep to it.

Throttle looked at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate but decided after a moment or so that he didn't need her to explain. If she had a problem with being in the club...then he'd take her some where more to her liking. He scooted out of the edge of the seat and then stood up and held his hand out to her.

She blinked at him and then glanced down at his hand and frowned a second before reaching out tentatively and closing her slender fingers around his hand and let him pull her up out of the seat. "What are you-" She started to ask him what he was doing. But he quieted her by lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

Saya snapped her mouth shut the second his lips touched her skin and tried to ignore the sudden jolt of electricity that coursed through her. She flushed and stared at the man who had introduced himself as Throttle as he leaned down and said something to one of his friends, the big guy with the eye patch.

Eye patch nodded his head and handed Throttle something then crooked his finger at Saya to indicate that he wanted her to come closer. Saya was about to shake her head no. But Throttle seemed to be a step ahead of her and gently put one hand against the middle of her back, and gave a soft push towards his friend. Saya twisted around to glare at the man for a second then turned back to his friend who had an amused look on his handsome face.

Saya looked just a little bit uncomfortable but leaned down to see what he wanted anyways and was more than a little surprised when the man handed her a crisp hundred dollar bill _and_ a sleek black cell phone. Saya frowned and looked at the two items then looked at the man questioningly as he reached up and hooked a hand around hernape and pulled her down a little bit closer.

"Emergency money, and a cell for if you need to call a taxi. I'm not saying that my boy doesn't know how to treat a lady, but he sometimes goes overboard. If he starts to come on a little too strong, put your foot down and ask him to take you home. If you're worried about having him know where you live. Call a taxi. He won't be insulted. He won't even say anything about it. Now go and have fun."

Saya looked at the money and the cell phone again and gave Modo a slightly panicked look before asking. "What about Charlie and Mara?"

Modo looked at her and raised a brow at her before answering her. "Don't worry about these two sweetheart. They'll call you once they get home." Saya nodded her head and looked at her friends anxiously before letting Throttle take her hand and lead her towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya was trying her best not to panic as Throttle led her out of the club and through the parking lot before stopping next to a sleek red car that looked suspicously like it belonged in a James Bond movie.

Saya stared at the car for a moment with an awed expression before wondering if Throttle was a spy. Then a second after that thought it occurred to her that anyone with this much money to spend on such a car, couldn't have earned their money legitimately. Which is why she started to wonder if Throttle was somehow associated with a crime orginization operating in the area.

Throttle led her over to the passenger side of the car and was starting to open the door when Saya's hand grasped his wrist and stopped him. Throttle glanced at her, just a little bit curious to know what she was thinking and noted that she had a peculiar expression on her pretty face as a slight tremor shook her slender body. "W-What kind of work do you do?"

Throttle frowned for a second, unsure about what he should say. It wasn't like he could just come right out and be honest with her. So he lied. "I'm a lawyer." She gave him a funny look before snorting.

"Bullshit." Throttle's eyes went wide and he tilted his head and studied her. Her current behavior was completely at odds with how she had acted earlier. Out here in the parking lot, alone with him she seemed _fierce_, strong, and a little bit awkward.

_Where had her earlier timidness gone?_ He wondered curiously as she said, "I'm a former law major. I know exactly how much a lawyer makes, and it would take you at least nine years or more to make enough to buy a car like this." Throttle gave her an 'oh really' look but said nothing.

Really what could he say aside from, 'Yeah, I used to work for one of the local crime syndicates. But we've gone straight now due to the fact that we're under new management.'

Somehow he didn't think that that would go over well with her since he doubted that she would understand his reasons for working for a crime syndicate to begin with. And he couldn't mention his reasons without telling her that he was an alien.

Which he was _not_ going to do. Not on the first date anyways.

He made a humming sound and opened the car door and noticed the automatic step back that Saya took away from him. "What's wrong angel? Are you scared?"

Saya narrowed her eyes at him and growled. "No."

"Then come for a ride with me." He said in a coaxing tone that caused her to bristle.

"I'd rather not." Saya said as she dug Modo's cell phone out of her small purse and flipped it open and started to dial a number when Throttle reached out and grasped her hand and forced her to stop. She looked up at him and was about to demand that he let her go so that she could call a taxie when she noticed the look on his face and felt her heart stutter in her chest.

"Why won't you give me a chance to get to know you?" He asked after a second or so. His tone deceptively light. Saya pulled on her hand, trying to free it from his grasp when he sighed and muttered, "Very well, we'll do things the hard way then." Everything that hasppened next happened so fast that Saya couldn't process it.

One second she was standing next to him trying to free her arm and the next; the phone was plucked from her hand and she was scooped up and _forced_ into the car and tied into place by the seat belt before Throttle bothered to shut the door and walk around to the driver seat and climb in.

He started the car just as Saya snapped out of her state of shock and let out an enraged shriek that not only impressed Throttle, but made him flinch at the sound.

He had _never_ flinched before. Not even during the war when he was facing execution at the hands of his enemy. Which just made this experience all the more memorable to him as his companion started to swear and thrash around in an effort to get free as he pulled the car out of the parking space and started driving.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god, I've just been kidnapped!" Saya said in a hysterical tone as Throttle's car peeled out of the bar parking lot. He made a humming sound and reached over and turned on the radio and tuned it to a soft rock station thinking that the music might sooth her rattled nerves as he drove.

It didn't. If anything she started freaking out more. And trying to undo her seat belt, and kick the door open. Every now and then Throttle would give her a slightly anxious look. Wondering if he should wrap his tail around her waist or something just in case she managed to get the door open. Not that he thought she'd actually jump out of a moving vehicle.

Especially in her outfit. Her skin would come right off if she tried jumping while the car was moving.

She was still babbling about being kidnapped and pulled out the cell that Modo had given her and started to call him when Throttle reached out and snatched the phone from her grasp and pocketed it, effectively ending the call to his brother as he growled. "Could you _not_ bring my brothers into this?"

"But you kidnapped me!"

"I didn't kidnap you." He said in a rough tone and cringed as she shrieked.

"Yes you did! You forced me into your car against my will and-"

"You know I was planning to grab us a coffee somewhere so we could talk then maybe once I'd satisfied my curiosity, I'd take you home. But I suppose I could molest you a little bit. _Then _drop you off at home." Throttle gave her a cheery smile, not the least bothered by the fact that she was so distressed that she close to tears. At least if she went ahead and cried, she'd tire herself out.

Then he'd be able to deal with her more easily. Maybe.

"And you would have a warrent for your arrest in under an hour if you dared!" She spat at him like a furious kitten that had just been doused by water. He liked her spirit. It got on his nerves a little bit but he liked her spirit nevertheless. Still...there was the matter of calming her down and getting her to relax.

He supposed he could give her a small bit of a roofie. Not enough to completely cloud her mind but enough to make her a bit more passive. The second the thought crossed his mind he shook his head no. That would be cruel and ruin any chances of building trust between them.

He supposed he could just pull over and let her out, she might calm down considerably once she was on a crowded street. Then again he wasn't overly fond of women screaming, Help or Rape, and getting tasered either. So maybe pulling over but not letting her out of the car would be the best way to go.

_Ugh_...he was giving himself a headache. "Tell you what sweetheart, my place is just up ahead. If you want we'll stop there and have a chat then I'll take you home or call you a taxie or even get ahold of one of your friends-"

"Oh right like _those_ two jerks would even care if you did unspeakable things to me! They're the reason I was dragged out of my home kicking and screaming earlier tonight!"

"Uh, okay, so you're friends are out. I could call my brother Modo to-" The woman actually bared her teeth at him and he asked. "You do remember the guy who said he'd kick my ass if I was less than a gentleman, right? Ya know, the one who gave you his cell?"

"I would rather jog home in these damndable heels!"

"And stupidly get caught by any serial killer/rapist in the area. No I think not. Make up your mind and let me know so I can get you home safely." Throttle said as he turned the wheel left and carefully parked between a jag and a mini van and turned the car off.

Saya looked at him nervously and then glanced at the door. Her expression flitting from frightened, to hopeful, then to cautious and finally wary. He gave her a blank look for a moment, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Can I get unfastened and run fast enough to get away?

The answer was no. Throttle may be a big guy, but he was very quick on his feet. He doubted that she would get more than five or six feet from his car before he'd have her caught. "Okay, babe. Here's the deal. We go up to my place, have one cup of coffee, tea, wine- whatever you want, then if you want to leave I'll let you go. But remember to tell me how you want to leave-"

"Alive and in one piece would be nice." She blurted out and Throttle couldn't help but wonder if maybe she subconsciously recognised that he was a dangerous person and was maybe reacting instinctively to that. It would certainly explain why his _semi_ nice act wasn't fooling her any. Well that and the fact that he had sort of, kind of, kidnapped her so that they could just talk for a while.

But he really was planning to let her go.

_Eventually._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry this story is taking so long to update. But it's complicated trying to write this one after having all of my notes on my former comp were erased. _**

**_Anyways, here's you're long awaited chapter seven._**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Saya knew that it was seven kinds of stupid to go up to Throttle's apartment for anything, especially when she just wasn't interested in him. After all going with him into his home might in some way encourage him to continue hitting on her when there was no chance that she'd ever give him the time of day. Which was why she needed to lay some ground rules with him first.

Throttle started to get out of the car when she grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling his slight movements to a stop and earning a curious look from him as she floundered for a moment before saying, "B-Before we go in- I want to lay down so ground rules." Throttle's expression never changed. After the way that she had been acting, it didn't surprise him in the least that she wished to lay down some rules for him to follow.

It was her right after all. And since it might make her feel more safe with him then who was he to say no?

"Alright. But they have to be within reason." He said as he slowly sat back down in the driver's seat and closed the door to the car so that it wouldn't be taken off by any speed demon's in the area.

"Okay. First of all, I have no interest in any sort of romantic relationship-" Throttle's expression did change just a bit upon hearing those words from her. He frowned, not really understanding what she meant as she sort of ambled along, occasionally muttering under her breath. But what he seemed to catch was that she didn't mind getting to know him if he just wanted to be _friends_. But romance was out.

Completely.

He was beginning to believe that Saya was in some small way- deranged.

Not that it really deterred him from his chosen path any. If Saya was his life mate then deranged or not- she was his. His to touch. To kiss. To hold. And whatever came after would be like an adventure for them both to share. A nice cozy, tender, adventure.

"You mean that you aren't interested in romance right now." He said, deciding that it would be for the best to correct her. She gave him a strange look, her expression going totally blank and unreadable as she shook her head no and shot him down in flames.

"Never. I never want a romantic relationship with another person." He blinked as he settled his hands on the wheel and tried to wrap his head around the concept of being so totally isolated from the opposite sex.

Frankly it wasn't something that he could do. His species thrived on sex. They needed it just as much as humans needed food, sleep and air. Without it they withered, their minds deteriorated, their health declined and they died a very slow and agonizing death.

One night stands kept them going for a little while, but if they didn't find their life mates- they were doomed.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Saya why. Why the hell would she impose such a rule on him, when she stated her second rule. Which would be a great deal more difficult to pull off that the first in many ways since he just couldn't seem to help himself.

No more physical contact.

Good god was she trying to kill him?

He glanced over at her to see if she was serious and nearly swore at the stubborn look on her face. Oh dammit all! He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her as she laid down the third rule, She neither ate nor drank nothing that she didn't prepare, herself.

Thus assuring that he couldn't drug her. And believe him, the drugging thing was starting to look really damned good right about now. But in the end he (regretfully and under a great deal of duress) agreed to her terms and quickly got out of the car and then walked around so that he could open the door for her and waited until she climbed out before slamming the door closed in frustration.

Frustration that such a simple task had suddenly become so horribly complicated.

It wasn't her fault. Not totally anyways, He tried to reason, even though part of him would argue that- yeah, it was. Saya had laid down just enough rules for him to follow to assure that she would walk out of his apartment in an hour or two, totally unscathed by their meeting. And leaving him to twist in the wind while wondering why his own mate wouldn't have him.

Sighing he clamped down on the feelings of anger, and frustration and led his human inside the building, into the elevator and up to his apartment- trying his damndest to keep his word to her as he took a moment to unlock his door and glanced over at her as she stood staring up at one of the many watercolor paintings hanging on the walls. The painting she was looking at was a floral painting filled with vivid pinks, yellows, and cream.

It was a lovely piece. Truly it was.

And it was one that Throttle often found himself admiring for a little bit when he was on his way out. Which was often why he was sometimes late to meet with his brothers and work and such.

He opened his apartment door a tad and then turned to face Saya and cleared his throat to get her attention, the slight sound causing her to jump a bit and look at him wide eyed. "So...uh- you like art?" He asked, feeling sort of stupid for bothering to ask her such a question when it was more than evident that she liked the painting. Since she was having trouble tearing her eyes away from it.

"Y-Yes. It's really very well done." Saya said as she reached out and trailed her fingertips lovingly along the glass over one of the flower petals as Throttle bit back a smile. That had to be one of the coolest things he'd ever heard a human say about Modo's painting skills and he'd be sure to relay the message. But later, right now the night was wasting away and he wanted to get to know his mate better and perhaps figure out why she wanted no romantic entanglements while he was at it.

"Door's open- You wanna come in?" He asked, again feeling like a heel as she stepped back from the painting and let her hand drop back to her side.

"Oh. Right. Okay." She said as he stepped back away from the door and let her step through first, missing the strange way Throttle's scarlet eyes followed her movements before he blew out a breath and stepped in behind her and gently closed the door.


End file.
